Crashed
by NellyLove
Summary: *For Raini* Song by Daughtry. he literally crashed into her, and fell in love. He had forgotten what he was looking for in life, and so had she. And then they realized, all they wanted was love. And that's what they found in each other. Punk/OC oneshot


**Alright, here's Raini's first oneshot! Uhhh, i know it's more one of those 'this is how i'm feeling' oneshots instead of one of the 'this is what is happening' ones..but her second one is of the latter category..so woohoo! ENJOY**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! and GO PUNKER! hehehe! please VOTE on my POLL!**

**I do not own Kelsey, she belongs to Raini!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_**Crashed**_

_**Daughtry**_

* * *

_**For ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess**_

_Well I was moving at the speed of sound _

_head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and_

_didn't know that I was going down_

_yeah, yeah_

_where I've been, well it's all a blur_

_what I was looking for, I'm not sure_

_too late and didn't see it coming _

_yeah, yeah_

When Punk and Kelsey met, well, it wasn't the nicest introduction in the world. Their personalities clashed slightly, and they just said the wrong things to each other. There lives had been moving ahead, going along quickly. And neither had needed a significant other, no distractions. But neither of them realized that to really move forward, they'd need someone.

They'd need each other. Their lives had been a huge blur of success, disappointment, and irrational emotions that they didn't want to deal with. And somewhere along the way, they really forgot what they were looking for. Fame? Glory? Hope? Love? Punk didn't even see Kelsey coming, until she had slammed right into him, literally.

_and then I crashed into you _

_and I went up in flames_

_could've been the death of me,_

_but then you breathed your breath in me_

_and I crashed into you _

_like a runaway train_

_you will consume me,_

_but I can't walk away_

And then he crashed into her. And his life was set on fire, in a could way. It was a passionate fire. She could sometimes seem like the death of him, but she brought him back to life. Because of her, he remembered what he wanted out of life; happiness.

And she brought him that, even though they got into arguments, he knew that it'd all be fine. As long as he had her. He felt a fierce protectiveness for her, he never wanted to see her hurt. And anyone who so much as tried to hurt her, would pay, severly. She consumed his life, everything he did, he thought, was about her. And he couldn't walk away from love.

_somehow, I couldn't stop myself,_

_I just wanted to know how it felt_

_too strong, I couldn't hold on _

_yeah, yeah_

_now I'm just trying to make some sense_

_out of how and why this happened _

_where we're heading there just no knowing_

_yeah, yeah_

Things had been rocky at first, but she intrigued him. He wanted to know more about her, to get inside her head. He couldn't stop himself, he wanted to get close to her. And he wanted to know how it felt to fall in love again, it'd been so long, he'd forgotten. The same went for her.

She wanted to know what it felt like to be held in his arms, to have him protect her, instead of protecting herself like she always did. He realized love is an emotion so strong, that most of the time, you just get lost in it. He couldn't hold onto a cold heart when he was around her. He just wanted to be happy, to love her.

He tried to make some sense out of how he fell for her, out of all people. Why did it happen? And exactly how? But, did it really matter, he had her. That's all he had ever seemed to want, and know that they're together, there's no knowing where they're headed.

_and then I crashed into you _

_and I went up in flames_

_could've been the death of me,_

_but then you breathed your breath in me_

_and I crashed into you _

_like a runaway train_

_you will consume me,_

_but I can't walk away_

She set his heart on fire with passion every time she smiled or kissed him. He wanted more. He couldn't get enough of her. She was his own personal drug. But no matter how many times he thought of ignoring his feelings, he could never do it. He loved her, he wanted to love her.

_from your face, your eyes _

_are burning to me _

_you saved me, you gave me_

_just what I need _

_oh, just what I need_

He loved everything about her, her face, her eyes. Her picture was burned into his mind. She saved him from being lost in the world. And she gave him just what he needed; love.

_and then I crashed into you _

_and I went up in flames_

_could've been the death of me,_

_but then you breathed your breath in me_

_and I crashed into you _

_like a runaway train_

_you will consume me,_

_but I can't walk away_

He was glad that that day, all those years ago know, that she had been rushing down the hall, as he had. That they both turned the corner and ran right into each other. And that she went on to yell at him for not watching where he was going. And he replied with the same remark. Which made them laugh now, but at the time, it had just angered both of them.

He literally crashed into love. And he couldn't walk away from the wreckage, he didn't want to.

_and then I crashed into you _

_and then I crashed into you _

_and I crashed into you,_

_like a runaway train _

_you will consume me_

_but I can't walk away_


End file.
